Lo que la luna llena me dejo
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. Kagome es una chica que tiene miedo al amor e intenta manejar su vida con total control, entonces en un eclipse de luna conjunto con una estrella fugaz y un deseo todo cambia.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que el eclipse de luna me dejo **

** CAPITULO I**

¿El cabello azabache de una chica ondeaba adornando el atardecer de aquel día de otoño, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro en cuando levanto la mirada y logro distinguir a su mejor amiga en brazos de un chico. Suspiró. Le alegraba la felicidad que tenía frente a ella pero se preguntaba cuando viviría algo así.  
No era una niña, y ya no creía en los cuentos de hadas. ¿Su edad? 22 años. Durante su pre-adolescencia había tenido una linda relación que duró 2 años con un chico de su colonia, pero entonces su familia había tenido que mudarse y todo terminó, desde ese día del que ya se cumplían 4 años.

Noche oscura, un eclipse de luna se acercaba¿lo mejor?, sería justamente en luna llena.

- ¡¡Fantástico!! – dijo Kagome dentro de un auto – No sabes lo que he esperado para verlo  
- Notó que estás muy emocionada – se burló su mejor amiga, Sango, mientras conducía - ¡Hasta parece que verás a un chico!  
- ¡¡Sango!! – le recrimino un poco fastidiada de ese tema – Sabes que los chicos no me interesan en este momento  
- Querida amiga, tú y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira – aprovechando el semáforo en rojo dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante – Sé nota en tu forma de actuar cuando estamos cerca de alguna pareja, o… simplemente, cuando yo estoy con Miroku

Kagome suspiró¿por qué diablos Sango tenía que conocerla perfectamente?

- Esta bien, esta bien… lo admito – dirigió su mirar hacia el cielo – Si me gustaría tener una pareja… pero tú sabes lo quisquillosa que soy para eso  
- Kagome, no siempre que te enamores te vas a mudar  
- Tal vez no… pero no quiero volver a pasar por eso para poder olvidar ese sentir… - suspiró – Y aún ahora creo no haberlo olvidado del todo – sonrió melancólicamente

- Hemos llegado – dijo Sango – Disfruta de tu espectáculo  
- Lo haré – dijo alegremente Kagome – Ve con cuidado y gracias por traerme a casa

Kagome observo como su amiga dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina rumbo a su casa. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta con cuidado, no es que fuera a despertar a nadie realmente ya que vivía sola pero tenía un gato que en ocasiones le saltaba encima cada que llegaba… lo cual en ocasiones le daba un susto de muerte.  
Subió las escaleras con calma, tenía que recoger todo el tiradero que dejaba cada mañana que se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela. Hablando de eso, nuestra linda chica estudiaba la carrera de Diseño Gráfico y siempre tenía su casa llena de maquetas tiradas en el suelo y algunos de sus instrumentos de trabajo… no era muy ordenada, sobre todo desde que se había mudado sola por diferencias entre ella y su madre.  
Llego a su habitación y prendió la luz, no se sorprendió de ver lo mismo, últimamente su vida se estaba convirtiendo monótona y eso definitivamente no le agradaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y entonces recordó el porque su rapidez por llegar a casa¡el eclipse estaba a punto de empezar!  
Tomo su telescopio que se lo había regalado su abuelo a la tierna edad de 10 años cuando ella comenzó a interesarse en la vida fuera de nuestro planeta y lo poso cerca de la ventana, tomo asiento cerca y espero a que comenzara para poder ver el espectáculo.  
La luna comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, como queriendo hacer sufrir a Kagome con su lentitud y, a la vez, mostrarle toda su hermosura. Cuando la luna estaba cubierta por completo nuestra chica se encontraba embobada una rápida estrella fugaz hizo su aparición, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro… ¡¡dos espectáculos en un mismo día!!  
Su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó las palabras de su pequeño hermano:

- Si ves una estrella fugaz y pides un deseo con tu corazón se hará realidad – susurró

Cerró los ojos y junto sus manos para pedir en silencio su deseo.

- Deseo… que mi vida monótona se termine – repitió unas cuantas veces eso en su mente

Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con el mismo escenario. Suspiró enojada consigo misma. ¿Cómo creía que eso fuera a ser realidad?  
Observó el final del eclipse con tranquilidad pero entonces, y sin saber porque, comenzó a sollozar, lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos y adornaban sus mejillas.

La luz del sol le dio fuertemente en la cara, ya había llegado un nuevo día y ella se encontraba recostada en su cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente, un gran cansancio la invadía.  
Se levantó cuidadosamente de su cama y se dirigió al baño, noto con horror sus ojeras y el color rojo de sus ojos.

- Eso te pasa por estar llorando toda la noche Kagome – pensó

Se dio un rápido baño y salió con cuidado del baño, no quería caerse como la mañana anterior… aunque el día de hoy se había levantado más temprano de lo normal y tenía un poco mas de tiempo.  
Se cambió rápidamente y luego se volteó para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa… ¡¡tenía a un chico dormido en su cama!!... y entonces hizo lo que toda chica haría: gritar.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Esta es mi primera historia larga de InuYasha y personalmente me he encontrado en muchas dificultades para mantener a los personajes en sus caracteristicas y personalidad...  
Espero que les guste.

Agradezco a Miyasawa ser mi beta.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II  
Lo que la luna llena me dejo: Miedo**

Un fuerte grito se escucho a dos cuadras a la redonda, Kagome se destacada porque sus pulmones eran lo suficientemente grandes como para aguantar la respiración en la alberca casi a la par de un atleta de natación… aunque en realidad esa cualidad la usaba más cuando hablaba.

El chico que estaba en la cama se movió, el grito lo había despertado, además de darle un buen susto. La sabana bajo un poco y entonces Kagome pudo ver ¿un par de orejas color blanco?... ¡siiii!... eso era lo que veía. Se talló los ojos con fuerza y después se golpeó la cara con un poco de fuerza.

- Despierta Kagome, despierta – veía incrédula el par de orejas que salían del bulto en su cama – Será un día cualquiera donde tendrás que gritar porque se te hace tarde… ¡eso! – cerró los ojos – Es solo tu imaginación, deberás dejar de comer eso que preparan en la cafetería, ya te hace alucinar – abrió los ojos lentamente, retrasando el momento en que "despertará", por fin los abrió y una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro: el bulto de la cama había desaparecido, ese chico con orejas se había ido.

Suspiró. En verdad debería dejar de comer de eso tan extraño que vendían en la cafetería. Entonces, algo cayó del techo, ella instintivamente dio un salto hacia atrás y ahogo un grito en su garganta¿qué diablos había pasado?  
Delante de ella encontró al chico de nuevo, de espaldas a ella. Entonces notó que estaba desnudo del torso y se sonrojó al encontrarse a si misma imaginando todo lo que podría hacer con ese cuerpo…

- ¡¡No es tiempo para imaginar cosas pervertidas!! – grito para si misma

El chico se dio media vuelta y entonces pudo apreciarlo en su totalidad. Era un poco más alto que ella y tenía grandes y hermosos ojos claros, su cabello era largo y color plata, su rostro y su cuerpo denotaban su trabajo en algún gimnasio y esas orejas que adornaban su cabeza con majestuosidad… ¿serían reales?  
Notó la mirada del chico, entre molesta y sorprendida y entonces le temió. No sabía quien era, como había llegado ahí y se notaba enojado, con ese cuerpo… ¿qué podría hacerle?

- Podría hacerme sentir cosas inimaginables – pensó – No… deja de pensar en eso

Kagome dio otro paso hacia atrás y se acercó lentamente a la puerta por si debía huir. El chico solo la siguió con la mirada.

- ¿Quién… quién eres? – tartamudeo sin desearlo - ¿De dónde vienes¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Silencio.

- ¿No me entiendes¿no sabes hablar? – el miedo la invadía por completo, imposibilitándola a hacer algo de lo que uno cree conveniente cuando un desconocido estaba en tu cuarto, aunque… quería conocer un poco más de la razón de su llegada  
- Si se que me dices – la voz ronca del chico resonó por las paredes – Si entiendo cada una de las palabras que me dijiste  
- ¿Entonces por qué no respondes mis preguntas? – coloco rápidamente sus manos en su rostro, no sabía lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer y ella lo provocaba  
- Mi nombre es InuYasha Taisho y no tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí. Yo vivo en la ciudad de Némesys, en el mundo Antiguo, soy el príncipe próximo a ser rey de mi mundo  
- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi – lo vio con recelo mientras frunció el ceño¿qué diablos había fumado ese tipo? – No quisiera incomodarte ni nada pero ésta es mi casa y mis padre están por llegar – mintió – Así que quisiera pedirte que regresaras de donde vienes  
- Lo haría con muchísimo gusto pero resulta que existe un problemita que no haz tomado en cuenta – suspiró molesto y su ceño se frunció por el enojo contenido – No sé donde diablos estoy, como llegue aquí y mucho menos como regresar a mi mundo – se acercó a la ventana para ver el hermoso panorama que Japón le proporcionaba – Tu mundo es muy, muy hermoso y extraño – dijo viendo los autos corren por la avenida – Pero al igual que tu lo deseas yo quisiera irme lo más pronto posible

Kagome vio a su acompañante y sonrió levemente al ver la cara de niño mimado y enojado que se podía apreciar en su rostro. Unos números en rojo le iluminaron la mirada

- 6:25 – abrió sus hermosos ojos - ¡¡Se me hace tarde!! – comenzó a correr de un lado a otro recogiendo sus materiales y luego bajo las escaleras con rapidez para ir por su desayuno

InuYasha la veía y aguantaba la risa a duras penas, ese espectáculo le recordaba a sus bufones personales… aunque lo que veía era muchísimo mejor. Un poco más calmado y viendo que la única forma de salir de ahí era la chica de la cual no recordaba su nombre, se sentó en la recepción observándola correr.  
Kagome llegó hasta él y lo jaló del brazo acercándolo a la puerta.

- Me dio mucho gusto conocerte InuYasha pero ahora debes irte – lo sacó de la casa – Espero encuentres tu hogar pronto  
- Pero… - no alcanzo a terminar ya que la puerta casi lo golpea al intentar hablar – Vaya chica – dijo algo molesto

Una chica que iba caminando rumbo a su escuela dejó caer de pronto sus útiles al verlo… y es que aun InuYasha tenía descubierto su torso y con la luz solar que en ese momento calentaba la tierra su cabello brillaba, lo cual lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo. El chico, al parecer acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones, dirigió su mirada al cielo como pidiendo paciencia. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrirlo una Kagome le cayó encima.

- ¡¿Qué no te habías ido?! – gritó asombrada la chica  
- Según tú, pero olvidas ese detalle que te mencione hace rato  
- ¿Tu mentira?  
- ¡No es ninguna mentira! – subió la voz molesto – O si no dime… ¿Cuándo habías visto a un chico con orejas de perro por aquí en su cabeza?

Kagome vio sus orejas. Iba a mencionar que en las convenciones de Anime y Manga hasta ella había usado ese tipo de adornos pero prefirió guardar silencio.

- En ningún lado… - levantó su mano con cuidado - ¿Son reales? – dijo tocándolas con cuidado  
- ¡Claro que son reales! – movió un poco sus orejas para lo cual Kagome se sorprendió  
- ¡Si son reales!  
- ¿Qué es lo que te estoy diciendo? – dijo desesperado por eso – Por cierto… ¿podrías quitarte de encima?

Y es que Kagome aun seguía sobre él.

- ¡¡Lo siento!! – dijo totalmente sonrojada aunque feliz… había sentido su piel y era maravillosa esa sensación  
- ¿Y?  
- ¿Y? – pregunto indecisa  
- ¿Qué haré en lo que encontramos la manera en que vuelva? – pregunto exasperado  
- ¿Perdón¿nosotros?  
- Si, nosotros – coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza – Aparecí en tu casa, tú debes ser la razón por la que estoy aquí  
- Yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegaste aquí pero… - miró la hora en su reloj - ¡¡Se me hace tarde!!

Kagome salió corriendo y cuando estaba apunto de subir en su auto se volvió hacia InuYasha.

- Creeré tu historia, quédate en casa y no salgas – le advirtió – Existe suficiente comida, volveré en 5 horas

InuYasha asintió y cerro la puerta tras de si, solo entonces Kagome arrancó a toda velocidad rumbo a su escuela.

- De nada sirvió mi levantada temprana – lloriqueo un poco – Voy más tarde que nunca

Mientras, en su casa, InuYasha paseaba por la casa. Le hubiera gustado conocer un poco más el reino donde se encontraba pero por única vez obedecería a Kagome, tan sólo porque le había creído y, al parecer, pretendía ayudarle.  
Observó las fotos de la sala. En una, Kagome aparecía de pequeña con su hermano de bebé y su familia, en otra salía con Sango y al final existía una donde ella mostraba una cara seria.  
InuYasha se asombro al ver esa mirada y esa expresión, le recordaba a alguien que era muy importante para él.

- Kikyô - susurró

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews.  
Ahora... por ahi uno me pregunto o me sugirio colocar lemon dentro del fic pero no lo veo conveniente por una razon: nunca lo he escrito y aun no me siento con posibilidades de hacerlo. Ademas no lo veo necesario para el trayecto de la historia.  
En un principio pense necesarios unos 10 capitulos pero creo que ahora estoy planeando 15 o un poco mas, realmente cuando mis historias son largas son... largas.

Una cosa final: muchos no son fanaticos de la pareja de InuYasha x Kikyô, realmente... yo tampoco, InuYasha es muy poca cosa para mi linda Kikyô :(... pero me gusta mucho colocarla a ella y eso es lo que hare, pero no se preocupen... el fic es InuYasha x Kagome.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  



	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III  
Lo que el eclipse de luna me dejo: Asombro**

Kagome corría por los pasillos de la escuela, por milagro aún estaba en buen horario para llegar a tiempo a su clase eso, claro, si nadie se le atravesaba en el camino. Vio con desesperación la puerta de su salón y pudo notar que sus compañeros comenzaban a entrar lo que significaba que su profesor estaba por llegar.

- Lo logré – gritó en el momento en que cruzaba la puerta de su salón.  
- ¡Bravo Kagome! – menciono una de sus amigas aplaudiendo – Me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo.  
- Pues yo también la felicito, un segundo más y ya no la dejaba pasar – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Kagome volteó rápidamente y vio a su profesor con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias, supongo…- dijo avergonzada por la situación.  
- Es lo bueno de tener una excelente condición física – sonrió nuevamente – Ok chicos, todos a sus lugares.

Y así la chica comenzó su horario escolar sin recordar, minimamente, que tenía a un desconocido con orejas de perro en casa.

Llegó rápidamente la hora del receso y salió caminando tranquilamente con sus amigas, ese día tendrían tres horas libres por una junta escolar que tendrían sus siguientes profesores.

- ¿Y que hacemos Kagome? – menciono una de sus amigas mientras caminaban por el patio de la escuela.

- No lo sé¿Qué les gustaría hacer? – respondió con una sonrisa.  
- A mi me gustaría dormir – dijo Sango llegando hasta donde las chicas – O ver películas mientras comemos pizza, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.  
- ¡¡Buena idea!! – gritaron algunas chicas.  
- ¿Te parece la idea? – dijo Sango dirigiéndose a Kagome.  
- Pues… me parece buena idea, podríamos… – por su mente aparecieron unas orejas blancas y se asustó – Si podríamos pero en casa de Sango.  
- ¿Por qué en la mía?  
- Bueno, porque hace mucho no visitamos tu casa – una gota apareció detrás de su cabeza.  
- Ok, que sea en mi casa – Sango vio a Kagome como interrogándola para después sonreír – Vayamos a mi casa.

Mientras tanto, en el techo de su hogar el chico de cabellos plateados aspiraba el aroma del lugar y observaba atentamente su alrededor, muchos recuerdos y preguntas se agolpaban en su mente.  
¿Por qué no notó el parecido de esa chica con Kikyô?... no cabía duda alguna, esa gritona tenía algo que ver con su amada, hasta el olor era sumamente parecido.  
Cerró los ojos y recordó la última vez que la había visto frente a él, que había podido aspirar su aroma y ver su fría pero hermosa sonrisa. Los abrió de nuevo solo para entrar a casa a descansar un poco.

Todas las chicas sonreían dentro de la casa de Sango, corrían de un lado a otro cuan niñas fueran, divirtiéndose un rato y olvidando que ya eran adultas a punto de graduarse de sus carreras y que algunas, como Kagome, vivían solas desde hace un tiempo atrás.  
Sango y Kagome las observaban divertidas, entonces Sango tomo del brazo a su amiga y la llevo hasta su habitación.

- ¡Ahora si!- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.  
- ¿Ahora si? – pregunto Kagome.  
- Quiero que me digas la razón del porque no querías que fuera en tu casa.  
- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo asombrada Kagome – Por… nada en particular – titubeo – No existe ninguna razón en particular.  
- No te creo Kagome – Arqueo una ceja – Te conozco¿lo recuerdas?  
- Como olvidarlo – susurro molesta por lo bajo.  
- ¿Entonces¿me dirás o no? – se acerco a ella acechando… ¿el chisme?  
- Es que…. No se si me creas – suspiró.  
- Si me explicas entenderé tu situación¿no crees?

- Está bien, está bien – tomó aire – Hoy en la mañana apareció un chico en mi cama.  
- ¡¿Qué?! – grito Sango asombrada - ¿Un chico¿quién? – tomándola de los hombros la zarandeo un poco - ¿Por qué no me habías contado que salías con alguien? – comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Kagome – Entonces¿esa era la razón del porque querías llegar temprano a casa ayer?...  
- Tranquila, tranquila – la detuvo antes de terminar la décima vuelta – No es eso. Te explicaré si te calmas.  
- Pero… - reclamo.  
- Si no te calmas no te diré nada.

Sango suspiro varias veces como tomando aire y luego se sentó en su cama ya más tranquila.

- Bien – dijo Kagome – No se quien es.  
- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! – se exaspero Sango - ¿Y amaneció en tu cama¿qué hiciste Kagome?  
- ¡¡Sango!! – grito Kagome sonrojándose – ¡Déjame terminar! Ese chico no es de aquí, no es de este mundo, él… aunque no lo creas… tiene orejas de perro adornando su cabeza – volteo los ojos – Y no, no son de las que usamos en las convenciones, son reales… yo las toque.  
- Tomaste algún tipo de bebida embriagante¿verdad? – dijo molesta – Sabes que esas cosas te hacen alucinar.  
- No Sango. Te estoy diciendo la verdad… lo juro.

Sango la vio interrogativa, se veía muy segura de lo que había visto pero nadie podía decirle que fuera verdad porque ya había visto a su amiga bajo los efectos del alcohol y la verdad era que todo lo que decía parecía real.

- Ok, te creo – suspiro Sango – Pero deseo conocer a ese chico al salir de clases iremos a verlo.  
- InuYasha… - dijo viendo hacia la ventana.  
- ¿Eh? – dirigió su mirada a Kagome.  
- Su nombre era InuYasha – repitió con ternura.

Rápidamente llego la hora para salir de la escuela. Sango y Kagome iban cada una en su auto rumbo a la casa de ella, Kagome se preguntaba si estaba bien que Sango lo conociera… entonces la duda de si no había tomado la noche interior la asalto¿y si en verdad bebió y no lo recordaba?  
Llegaron a la casa de ella y bajaron, recorrieron en silencio el camino hasta llegar a la puerta que antes de que Kagome la tocara se abrió. En cuestión de segundos alguien jaló a Kagome dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta.  
Sango se quedo asombrada, todo había pasado tan rápido que no supo reaccionar. Se acerco a la puerta y toco.

- ¿Pero que haces InuYasha? – dijo molesta Kagome - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Pero InuYasha no hacía más que observarla y aspirar su aroma. El chico se acercó a ella casi abrazándola lo que la sorprendió.

- ¿InuYasha? – susurro - ¿Qué sucede?

InuYasha la alejo un poco de él y la vio directamente a los ojos con ternura. Kagome sintió que la mirada la penetraba y se sonrojo.  
Entonces escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

- InuYasha… - tomo aire – Debo abrir la puerta.

Él la soltó un poco, ella aprovecho para alejarse de él. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, tantas emociones se acumulaban dentro de ella.

- Perdón Sango – dijo mientras abría la puerta – En verdad lo siento.

- ¿Qué paso? – renegó un poco - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
- Yo no lo hice – se defendió – Fue InuYasha…

Y entonces noto que Sango se detenía mientras observaba al chico delante de ellas.

Y es que Kagome no había notado que InuYasha aun tenía descubierto el pecho y que su cuerpo, su cabello, sus orejas y su mirar lo hacían ver más atractivo con la luz de la luna.

- Sango… él es InuYasha – dirigió su mirada a InuYasha – Ella es Sango, mi mejor amiga.

Por respuesta InuYasha movió un poco sus orejas y…un grito proveniente de la linda Sango se escucho en toda la manzana.

* * *

¡Hola! 

¿Me extrañaron?  
Lamento la tardanza, realmente se me habia ido las cabras y habia olvidado subirles el siguiente capitulo.  
Mil, mil, mil perdones. Espero les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV  
Lo que la luna llena me dejo: Nostalgia.**

Kagome corría hacia su cuarto buscando algodón y alcohol. ¿En que momento le paso por la mente llevar a Sango a su casa?, no podía creer que hubiera tenido tan grandiosa idea.  
Encontró lo que buscaba y bajo rápidamente las escaleras topándose con la imagen de InuYasha cargando a Sango en sus brazos.

- Gracias – dijo Kagome intentando tomar aire – No puedo creer que se haya desmayado… lo siento mucho InuYasha.  
- ¿Acaso…? – calló por unos instantes - ¿Acaso aquí todas las chicas son tan gritonas?  
- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo molesta Kagome – No empieces, que tú eres el culpable de todo lo que sucede.

Kagome sostuvo la cabeza de Sango mientras la hacia aspirar el olor del alcohol intentando hacerla reaccionar. Su amiga comenzó a intentar abrir los ojos.

- Sango… oh Sango¿estás bien?

Sango abrió los ojos lentamente topándose con el rostro angustiado de Kagome.

- ¿Qué me pasó? – se enderezo con cuidado notando que estaba en brazos de alguien.  
- ¿Sango?... – pregunto angustiada Kagome al ver la mirada de Sango en InuYasha - ¿Estás bien? – repitió.

Como respuesta Sango grito nuevamente intentando bajar de los brazos del chico.

- ¡Déjame!, cosa… rara – le golpeaba el pecho intentando dañarlo pero en el rostro de InuYasha solo aparecía una sonrisa de burla por esa cuestión.  
- Si tanto lo deseas – dijo InuYasha soltándola de pronto provocando que cayera de sentón.

- ¡InuYasha! – Kagome se acerco a Sango ayudándola a levantarse.  
- Awwww… - se quejó Sango.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó molesta Kagome – La haz lastimado, animal.  
- Ella lo pedía encarecidamente – levantó una ceja en señal de molestia.  
- Pero no era necesario que lo hicieras de esa manera, bruto.

Sango los veía discutir. Hasta hace unos momentos tenía miedo de ese… orejas de perro, pero después de verlo discutir de esa manera tan infantil con Kagome se dio cuenta de algo, no era para dar temor.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Sango – Kagome quiero que me expliques que es esa cosa – señaló a InuYasha.  
- ¡No soy una cosa! – pregonó InuYasha levantando los brazos – Soy un youkai.  
- ¿Y que es eso exactamente? – preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.  
- Es como… un monstruo poderoso – dirigió su mirada al techo – Si, supongo que eso es lo más parecido a una explicación exacta.  
- ¿Y como llegaste aquí? – pregunto Kagome de pronto.  
- Yo… - ladeó su cabeza con violencia hacia otro lado como avergonzado – Eso no te incumbe.  
- Pues fíjate que si es de mi interés – sonrió sarcásticamente – De la nada un chico con orejas de perro y que es un monstruo aparece en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cama – dijo Kagome entonando con mas fuerza el 'mi' en todas las ocasiones.

- No eres quién para saberlo – la vio por lo bajo – Eres inferior.

Paf.  
Un rápido movimiento de la mano de Kagome junto con la distracción de InuYasha provocó una cachetada en el lado izquierdo de la cara del chico. Él estaba asombrado, en toda su vida jamás lo había tocado para hacerle ni un rasguño y ahora esa chica insolente lo había golpeado.  
InuYasha volteó enfurecido hacia Kagome. La tomó por los hombros y la zarandeo un poco para entonces notar en el aroma ese olor tan particular que tenían las lágrimas. Soltó a la chica y dio un paso hacia atrás, Kagome levantó un poco la mirada que se notaba molesta detrás del agua cristalina que la adornaba, por la mente del chico pasaban muchas imágenes para luego solo salir huyendo de ahí con rapidez.

Bastantes lágrimas habían salido de los ojos de Kagome esa noche, Sango la acompaño hasta que tuvo que retirarse a su casa, era tarde y ella tenía práctica de karate temprano.  
Kagome subió lentamente las escaleras, no entendía como ese tipo al que ni conocía había provocado tantos recuerdos dolorosos en ella, y es que… lo que le afectaba no era el que él la hubiera tratado tan indiferente, si no los recuerdos de su pasado cuando alguien lo hizo dejándola herida y marcada para siempre.

Se encerró en el baño para tomar una ducha relajante, no tenía idea de donde se había metido ese insolente pero mejor para ella, no tendría que verle la cara. Se recostó en la tina intentando aclarar su mente, no quería pensar, no quería recordar, no quería sentir.  
En cuanto se sintió repuesta salió de su letargo para cambiarse y acomodarse para dormir, el día siguiente iba a ser largo.

InuYasha permaneció en el techo de la casa toda la noche hasta que creyó era suficiente.  
Realmente no comprendía con claridad porque había huido en cuando supo que esa mocosa había llorado por su culpa. Suspiró. Si lo sabía… ella le recordaba tanto a ella, su amada Kikyô, que de pronto recordó como la había conocido, de una manera similar.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó enojado.

¿Cómo podía recordar con tanta ternura a aquella que había provocado su llegada a ese lugar?

* * *

¡Hola!

Les dejo la continuacion rapidamente intentando compensar que la ultima vez tarde muchisimo.  
Bueno, realmente se que a muchos de ustedes no les cae bien la linda Kikyô pero a mi si, y la admiro mucho tambien, por lo que no veran insultos de esa forma en mi fic.  
Si bien, no se preocupen, la historia es InuYashaxKagome, realmente InuYasha es mucho para mi linda Kikyô.  
¡Ah si!, y preparense, que el proximo capitulo les hablara de la relacion InuYashaxKikyô.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

**Lo que la luna llena me dejo: Recuerdos**

La luna en todo su esplendor iluminaba una habitación

InuYasha permaneció mucho tiempo observando a la chica de cabellos largos y negros como el azabache. Notando su respiración calmada y regular. Aspirando su aroma que lo hacía sentirse en las nubes, otra vez.  
La amaba y era lo único que sabía, aunque también con esa afirmación tenía conciencia de que era un error su sentir.

- o -

- InuYasha – se escuchaba la voz de una mujer – Necesitamos seguir entrenando.

Ella era Kikyô, la destinada a ser sacerdotisa del mundo en el que vivía.  
Toda su vida había llevado un entrenamiento fuerte para poder llevar a cabo su función. De todo el lugar era la única persona que podía usar sin correr riesgos la poderosa magia de la Shikon no Tama.

A la par de eso, siempre vivió sola, apartada de las personas. Por lo que era seria, introvertida, seca y demasiado orgullosa. Era la mejor en todo, lo sabía… y le gustaba demostrarlo.

Y justo de ella se había enamorado el príncipe Inuyasha, de la única mujer a la que le fue prohibido amar.

- Vamos Kikyô – dijo un tanto molesto.  
- ¿Vamos? – recriminó la sacerdotisa – ¿Ahora si verdad? Ya vamos tarde por tu culpa y ahora intentarás decir que la culpa es mía.  
- No, no lo haré – tomó aire como pidiendo paciencia – Vamos ya.

Kikyô le dirigió una mirada de duda, lo cual era normal últimamente.  
InuYasha y ella siempre discutían por todo, parecía que justamente a los peores enemigos les tocaba el trabajo de aparentar una buena relación por el bien de su mundo.  
Cada noche se preguntaba el por qué no le pudo tocar alguien mejor, menos indeciso, menos aniñado, menos antipático… tantísimas cosa que le gustaría cambiar en InuYasha.

Pero en los últimos días él estaba serio, sin ánimos. Como los débiles que se enamoraban.

- Espera InuYasha – la chica se colocó delante de él – Antes de eso necesitamos hablar.  
- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto molesto - ¿Qué hice mal esta vez?  
- ¿Es que siempre tenemos que pelear? – levantó un poco la voz - ¿Nunca podemos estar en paz?  
- Tú comenzaste… - se quejó él un poco apenado.  
- No, yo no te dije nada – dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino – Pero como desees, príncipe.

Una puñalada en su corazón.  
Cuando otras personas le llamaban así él se sentía imponente, él mejor. Pero cuando la sacerdotisa que caminaba frente a él lo mencionaba su sentir era muy diferente: el peor hombre de todo el universo.

- ¡Diablos! – gritó InuYasha llamando la atención de Kikyô.

Ella lo vio desconcertada. ¿Qué le sucedía al príncipe arrogante?

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto ella.

InuYasha dirigió su mirada a ella. Se veía tan hermosa portando su traje rojo y blanco. Estaba completamente seguro que ninguna otra mujer se vería como ella.  
Dio unos pasos acortando la distancia entre su persona y ella. Necesitaba aspirar, nuevamente, ese aroma que lo volvía loco.

- Si… si sucede algo – su voz sonaba más ronca que lo normal.  
- ¿Y eso qué es?

Ella se sorprendió al sentir la mirada de InuYasha sobre ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente, cosa que ella odiaba. No era la primera vez que le sucedía eso en presencia de ese hanyou.  
¿Acaso…?

- Yo sé que necesitamos hablar – notó la mirada inquieta de Kikyô sobre él – Pero no sé si te gustaría hablar sobre el tema que tengo en mente.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – su tono de voz se notaba ¿asustado? Ante esa situación no había sido entrenada para actuar¡y no podía hacerlo fríamente!

El hanyou tomó la cintura de ella entre sus brazos, acercándola hacia él con impaciencia. Podía sentir su diminuto cuerpo debajo de sus brazos¡Dios!, como deseaba besar esos labios que tantas veces lo habían insultado.

- InuYasha… - dijo en un susurro.

Y como amaba cuando el suave sonido de su voz pronunciaba su nombre.  
Acorto la distancia entre los dos con un beso firme pero apasionado sorprendiendo a la chica. Sus fuertes brazos la apretaban contra su cuerpo impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.  
Impidiendo que se alejara de él.

- o -

Una melancólica sonrisa apareció en su varonil rostro.  
Después de ese día la situación se había tornado en un tono tan diferente. Ella aún no aceptaba que él la amaba puesto que ella no conocía ese sentimiento.  
Él había luchado tanto para demostrarle lo que era que había olvidado cual era su obligación en la vida y eso le había provocado problemas.

¿Pero que otra obligación que amar a alguien?

Aún sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo tan íntimamente. Todas las sensaciones que habían aparecido en él esa noche.

Sabía que era un error el amarla, que rompían el esquema que había sido planeado para sus vidas pero, por ella, que importaba todo lo demás.

* * *

¡Hola! 

¿Decepcionadas¿enojadas¿con ganas de asesinarme?

¡¿Por que?!, yo les avise muy bien en el capitulo anterior que este iba dedicado a mi amada Kikyô. Que si, ya entendi que no les cae bien el cadaver ambulante y bla bla bla, pero... a mi me fascina manejar al personaje para mis historias tristes, ademas de que tuve la fortuna de leer reseñas del Manga para poder averiguar como es en realidad. Porque yo comence siendo fan de Kagome, no de Kikyô, solo que... algo sucedio que me hizo irme "para el otro lado".  
Como sea, les pido respeto a mi gusto personal por ese personaje y, claro, por ella misma.

Je, de todas formas ya les deje claro que la historia es InuYashaxKagome¿entonces de que se quejan?  
Oh si, y les vuelvo a repetir, no hare lemon. Podria llevar al lima pero lo veo dificil, aun no escribo nada de ese estilo y realmente no quiero empezar en este fic, para mi historia no lo necesitara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

**Lo que la luna llena de dejo: Razones.  
**  
Un horrible sonido lastimaba sus tímpanos, no se detenía y a cada momento era más ensordecedor.  
¡¿Por qué nadie tenía compasión de ella y callaba ese sonido de una santa vez?!  
Y de pronto se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente¿qué estaba pasando? Vio hacia su derecha y notó a InuYasha golpeando su despertador con desesperación contra el suelo.  
¿Despertador¿Chico¿Orejas de perro?  
Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el horrendo sonido de hacía unos segundos venía de las, ahora, tuercas que InuYasha tenía entre sus garras.  
Se recostó de nuevo en la cama¡diablos!, era el tercer despertador en la semana… ¡y de nuevo por culpa de InuYasha!

Se dio la vuelta tomando la almohada y cubriendo su cabeza con ella, aún quería dormir… aún lo deseaba. Eran vacaciones de semana santa, debería poder dormir más, aunque le era un tanto complicado con el hanyou que tenía en su habitación: quería conocer todo su mundo y había decidido que ella se lo mostraría.

- Levántate Kagome – se oyó la voz del chico – Prometiste llevarme a tu escuela.

Gruñó aún debajo de la almohada.  
Sólo a ella se le ocurría decirle que iba a ir a su escuela al día siguiente y él no había desaprovechado al oportunidad para conocer "esa cárcel maldita" como había escuchando a Kagome gritar por las mañanas los días antes de salir de vacaciones.

Estaba volviendo a caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando sintió que otros brazos la elevaban tomándola desprevenida.

- Vamos floja, se nos hará tarde. – dijo el chico depositándola cuidadosamente en el suelo.

¿Desde cuándo InuYasha era tan amable con ella?  
¡Ah si!, ya recordaba, desde que descubrieron, hacia tan sólo unos días antes, justo después de la pelea que tuvieron, que tenía poderes de sacerdotisa escondidos.  
¡Grandioso!, un chico hanyou con orejas de perro acariciables y un cuerpo tentador era tierno, cariñoso y atento con ella por otra persona que no era ella.  
Simplemente grandioso.

La mañana fue algo tranquila, a pesar de que ella creía que sería todo lo contrario.

Si, había llevado a InuYasha a su escuela, agradecía que hubiera pocas chicas y así no llamara tanto la atención, y es que con ese cuerpo que se cargaba, ese cabello, esos ojos, labios… amh… delicioso realmente.  
Y eso que ellas no podían ver las lindas orejas escondidas debajo de una gorra.  
O eso se intentaba.

- No entiendo por qué le dices así Kagome – decía InuYasha mientras caminaba sobre una cerca, justo como había visto en un programa de TV a un chico.  
- Porque lo es – dirigió su mirada al chico – Y bájate de ahí, ya te dije que eso era anime y no es normal que lo hagas en la vida real.

- No entiendo eso que dices – rezongó un poco antes de dar un pequeño salto hacia el piso – Primero esa caja con sonido e imágenes y luego me dices que no son reales, que es fantasía – suspiró – Tu mundo es extraño Kagome.  
- Bastante en realidad – giró los ojos.

Siguieron caminando con lentitud, InuYasha quería conocer, observar, saber… mínimo hasta que supiera la forma de volver.  
Sabía la razón por la que había llegado, y también la forma, pero no tenía idea de cómo regresar.

- InuYasha – se escuchó la voz de la chica.  
- ¿Sí? - preguntó él absorto en ver el helado que llevaba en la mano un niño - ¿Eso sabe bien? – señaló.  
- Si, eso sabe delicioso – respondió Kagome - ¿Te gustaría probar?  
- Si – contestó poniendo cara de niño bueno.

La odisea del helado fue divertida, debía admitirlo, pobre de InuYasha y su cerebro, pero es que sólo a él se le ocurría comerse toda una bola de nieve de la nada.

Sólo a él.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy por la noche? – preguntó InuYasha mientras veía hacer la cena a Kagome.  
- Nada, hoy nada. – dijo ella mientras seguía concentrada.  
- ¡¿Por qué?! – se quejó.  
- No seas caprichoso InuYasha – volteó a verlo un tanto molesta – El día de mañana iremos a la feria – quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras intentaba pensar como explicarle lo que era – Es un lugar donde… donde te divertirás, así se simple.  
- ¿Y por qué no vamos hoy?  
- Porque no – si que era caprichoso – Vamos a cenar.

La cena transcurría con serenidad. InuYasha había aprendido en las poco más de dos semanas que llevaba ahí que a Kagome le gustaba cenar tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el chico.  
- ¿Eh?  
- No haz dejado de mirarme desde hace un rato – metió comida a su boca.

- Pensaba – dijo sonrojada, no había notado que él también la estaba observando – No sé, tengo dudas sobre ti – lo vio a los ojos – Sobre cómo llegaste aquí.

Silencio.

- Supongo que deberé contarte de todas formas – carraspeó un poco – La historia es un poco larga de contar – levantó la mirada para ver el rostro de Kagome – Tiene mucho que ver con aquella parecida a ti.  
- No, no – movió sus manos con desesperación – En realidad no es necesario que me cuentes, es sólo que tengo curiosidad.  
- Pero realmente quiero contarte – se acercó a la chica – La razón por la que estoy aquí es sencilla – suspiró – Porque ella me envió aquí para olvidar algo.  
- ¿Olvidar? – susurró Kagome.  
- Si, olvidar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Creyeron que me habia muerto?  
Pues no es asi, solamente que andaba sumamente ocupada con CemZoo (foro) y fin de semestre, que para acabalar de jder un profe me reprobo por puro gusto.  
Bueh... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo-relleno.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII  
Lo que el eclipse de luna me dejo: Sentimientos encontrados.**

¿Olvidar?  
¿Qué es exactamente olvidar? Morir lentamente, creo yo.  
¿En realidad es posible¿Creen posible que alguien que ama puede olvidar ese sentimiento sólo porque sí? Yo creo que no, el amor no es algo a lo que se pueda resistir, ni la muerte podría eliminar ese sentimiento.

- o -

Un dolor se extendía por mi pecho mientras escuchaba el relato de InuYasha.  
Observaba su rostro con mucha atención, buscando alguna señal de la tristeza en su mirar pero lo único que podía ver era una sombra negra que cubría sus sentimientos, como sí el quisiera olvidarla también, como sí lo que él buscará fuera simplemente hacer como si nunca la hubiera conocido.  
Yo simplemente no entendía como ellos habían llegado a tanto para después querer lograr un olvido total.

- ¿Ella deseaba olvidarte? – pregunté casi en un susurro.  
- Pues… - suspiró. – Creó que ni a ella ni a mí nos queda otra opción. – Dirigió su mirada al cielo. – Debemos olvidarnos si no nuestro mundo se destruirá.  
- No lo entiendo – dije un poco sobresaltada. - ¿Por qué la estabilidad de su mundo depende de ustedes¿Y todos los demás qué¿Acaso están pintados o qué?

Él sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

- No, pero el mundo depende de nosotros. Ella es la sacerdotisa, la que da el poder, yo soy el príncipe, el que tomará las decisiones. Nosotros no podemos estar enamorados. – tomó aire. - Mínimo no entre nosotros. – susurró.  
- ¡Entonces deberías de cambiar las leyes! – dije exaltada. – Si tú la amas y ella te ama deberían de estar juntos.  
- No – me interrumpió. - No podemos.  
- ¿Por qué no? – dije más exasperada mientras me levantaba de la silla. - ¡Si tú amas a alguien harás hasta lo imposible por permanecer a su lado!

Él tomó mi mano y yo volví mi mirada hacia él.  
Esos ojos.

- Es que ella ya no me ama.

Me quedé estática y muda por más tiempo del que creía necesario. ¡Era una idiota!, le había recordado algo que tal vez le era muy doloroso.  
Tomé asiento intentando encontrar las palabras pero por más vueltas que daba en mi cerebro no se me ocurría nada¡diablos¿cómo era que no tenía palabras en ese momento cuando normalmente no podía mantener la boca cerrada?  
Él debió adivinar mi falta de ideas porque se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, observando la luna como queriendo adivinar lo que la forma de sus cráteres decían. Si es que en verdad decían algo…

- Yo… - aja¿tú?... tú lo sientes¿no? – Yo…  
- No es necesario que digas nada – dijo de pronto asustándome un poco. – Si yo te lo conté es para que tengas un antecedente de lo que debo de decirte ahora.  
- ¿Antecedente? – ¿qué acababa de decir?  
- Tú eres algo así como su reencarnación en está época, su otro yo – movió sus manos como revolviendo cosas- No sé bien como explicarte, ella provocó mi llegada aquí, tú deberás devolverme.  
- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó. -¿Estás loco? – coloqué la mano derecha en mi mente intentando analizar su extraña petición. – No tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.  
- Con tus poderes – dijo tranquilamente.  
- ¡Alto! – coloqué mis manos delante de él. – Que algo quede entendido, yo no sé usar mis poderes, no, no, y no – dije golpeando el suelo con mis pies, haciendo claramente un berrinche.  
- Sí lo sabes, tú eres ella.

Y ese detalle me mató.  
¿Cómo que yo era ella?  
O sea que todo este tiempo él había estado conmigo, tan tranquilo, tan amable, tan sencillo… porque yo era… era… ELLA.  
Suspiré y suspiré hasta que el coraje bajo, muy lentamente cabe mencionar.

- Yo no soy ella – dije colocándome frente a él y viendolo a los ojos. – Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, ella es Kikyô. – levantó un poco más la voz. – Somos personas totalmente diferentes¿entiendes?  
- Sí, eso lo entiendo – dijo tranquilamente.

- Tú acabas de decir que era ella. – dijo mientras la molestia regresaba. – Tú lo dijiste – lo señalo.  
- Sé lo que dije – alejó mi mano de su pecho. – Es que es algo difícil de comprender. Son la misma persona pero diferentes.

Esto no estaba funcionando. Ella era ella, yo era yo. Kagome es Kagome, Kikyô es Kikyô.  
Yo soy una chica completamente normal, que vive sola, que tiene amigos, que nunca se ha enamorado, gritona, enojona, explosiva… miles de características. Ella… ella es… ¿seria?  
¡Como sea!  
Somos diferentes.

- Yo intentaré ayudarte en todo lo que pueda – dijo Kagome de pronto. – No tengo idea de cómo pero lo haré.  
- No te entiendo – dijo InuYasha son una sonrisa sarcástica. – Hace un momento estabas con un berrinche porque decías no saber como.  
- ¡Y no lo sé! – se comenzaba a exasperar con ese cabeza hueca – Pero… quiero, deseo, ayudarte.

Los ojos de el hanyou se abrieron asombrados mientras un gran sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de la chica.  
Ni ella entendía el porqué, sólo sabía que deseaba verlo feliz.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo del fic, ya vamos entrando un poco en los deseos que le nacen a Kagome por InuYasha, no sé... una de las cosas que me atrae de ese personaje es la forma en como se enamoro de él a pesar de todo, eso es algo que intentaré demostrar un poco con los siguientes capítulos.

Sin más, me despido.


End file.
